


Puck/Kurt Drabbles

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 drabbles written for the 31 days of Puckurt drabbles on the Puckurt LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: True Friendship

“Hello?”

“Puck?”

“Hummel, is that you?” Puck sounded like he’d just woken up.

“Why do you have Finn’s phone?” Kurt asked. He’d called his brother, he was sure he called Finn.

“Guys’ movie night, remember?” Puck reminded him. “The one you skipped because you had better things to do than hang out with us Neanderthals?”

Oops, Kurt blushed even though Puck couldn’t see him. He’d just been teasing Finn when he’d said that but maybe his brother thought he’d been serious. He’d have to talk to Finn in the morning.

“Need something Hummel? Finn’s asleep.”

“I need a ride,” Kurt mumbled. “Can you wake Finn?”

“Where are you?” he could hear Puck moving on the other end of the phone. “I’ll come get you. It’ll be easier than trying to wake Finnessa.”

“Scandals,” Kurt told him with a sigh. “Nevermind. I can try to find someone to lend me money for a cab.”

“Hummel, I said I’m coming,” Puck cut him off. “I thought you were with Blaine. Where did he go?”

Puck sounded angry and Kurt knew he’d probably regret it but he told him anyway. “I don’t know. He was talking to Sebastian and I went to the bathroom. I was only gone a minute because the facilities were too disgusting to consider using but when I got back, they were gone and so’s Blaine’s car.”

“He left you?” yes, Kurt was positive he would regret telling Puck the truth. Blaine may have started rich boy fight club but Puck was the champion on street fight club. “I’ll be right there. Don’t hang up, I can talk and drive at the same time.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Finn and Aretha will kill me if anything happens to you while you’re waiting for me,” Puck interrupted but Kurt could knew what Puck really meant.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”


	2. Prompt: Success

The summer after senior year was packed with everyone trying to fit in as much time together, time with family, and time to pack as possible. On top of all that, Kurt had written another play that New Directions was rehearsing and planned on putting it on at the Lima Community Center at the end of the summer.

The play was controversial for Lima. It was about a small group of friends who discovered that one of them wasn’t who he appeared to be; he was the son of a famous murderer who’d changed his name to have a normal life. If that wasn’t controversial enough, he and Blaine were playing a couple. Sam was playing the murderer’s son, Mercedes was his girlfriend, and Finn and Rachel rounded out their group of friends. Rachel had been given the more meatier female role as the one in the group with a prejudice against Sam’s character.

Opening night was of course met with a number of challenges. Costumes that ripped during dress rehearsal, cues that were missed, but worst of all was Blaine. He was sick and there was no way he could perform. Kurt was ready to cancel their first showing an hour before they were supposed to raise the curtain when Puck stepped up. Puck, who hadn’t seemed to take his job of taking care of the scenery changes seriously, knew the words and cues to every character. He slide into Blaine’s role seamlessly and when the time came for their characters to share a kiss, Puck kissed him with more passion than Blaine ever had - even off the stage.


	3. Prompt: Trust

Puck slammed the locker door shut, making the people around him jump and the girl standing in front of him frown. “We need to talk,” he said evenly, crossing his arms and waiting for her reaction.

“What do you want Puckerman?” Santana rolled her eyes as she reopened her locker. “Haven’t you heard, I don’t do men anymore. Or in your case, boys.”

“Lay off Kurt,” Puck was seething but did his best to stay calm in front of Santana. “I know Finn told you to stop with all your comments but you just blew him off. Finn’s too nice to think about ruining your life on purpose but I’m not.”

“Please,” Santana just scoffed and rolled her eyes again. “If Kurt can’t handle a few comments about him being Ellen DeGeneres’ love child than he shouldn’t be obsessed with moving to New York. He’ll hear it worse there.”

Puck slammed her locker shut again and took a step closer to Santana. “He won’t hear it from his friends. You pretend you’re being a bitch when you say shit like that but the truth is you’re a bully who doesn’t care who she hurts.”

“So are you,” she spat back at him but Puck knew he’d changed. He, Finn, and Mike used to be bullies but then they got to know the kids they bullied and were bullied themselves; they’d grown up.

At one time he’d considered Santana a friend but he’d been a different person back then. He’d grown up and realized that the kind of person he had been, those kind of people didn’t make it far in life because no one liked them. Maybe if she grew up they could be friends again.

“Leave Kurt alone,” he growled once more before he left her standing alone by her locker. If she figured out the truth, she might ruin him for confronting her like that but he had to take the chance. Finn told him how much Santana’s comments bothered Kurt and he was going to find a way to make it stop. He couldn’t make Kurt happy the way he wished he could, not with Blaine in the picture, but he could do it in smaller ways, as a friend, and maybe one day he’d trust himself enough to tell Kurt the truth: he was in love with him.


	4. Prompt: Pride

Kurt wasn’t a fan of horror movies but he knew that four teenage boys driving down a deserted back road in the middle of the night was probably the plot of more than one of them. He was driving, Puck was in the passenger’s seat, and Finn and Sam were behind them. He was focused on driving but when he heard Puck chuckling, he had to glance in his rear view mirror to see why he was laughing.

Finn and Sam were both asleep but their positioning, there wasn’t any other way to describe it other than cuddling. He heard a snap come from the passenger’s seat and took a quick glance over to see Puck holding his cell phone, obviously having just taken a picture of their cuddling friends.

“Mine too,” Kurt grinned. His phone was resting in the empty cup holder so it only took a few seconds for Puck to take another picture. “Thanks.”

They drove in silence for a while. Kurt still wasn’t sure how they had convinced him it would be a good idea to drive to Columbus just to see a movie that wasn’t out in Lima but they did, and he did have fun.

POP!

A less prepared driver would have crashed when his tire blew but Kurt managed to keep his car on the road and slowly pulled over to the side. He had a spare and it wouldn’t take long to change it.

“Everyone okay?” he asked. Puck was picking their phones up off the floor while Sam was holding his chin and Finn was rubbing the top of his head, giving Kurt a good idea of what happened to them. “I’ll go change the tire. You guys stay in here.”

“I’m coming with you,” Puck was out of the car before Kurt could even open his door.

“Stay here,” he ordered the other two. He didn’t know how hard they’d hit each other and he didn’t want to take the chance that either of them would have a delayed reaction and pass out in the middle of the road. If Puck’s pride wouldn’t let him stay in the car while he changed the tire, fine, but he’d better not get in his way or try to help. Kurt had his own pride.


	5. Prompt: Heroism

“How awesome was that movie?” Puck was practically bouncing in his seat as Kurt drove him home. It had been his turn to choose their date night movie and he’d chosen the newest spy movie that had just come out the week before. “That twist was so cool. I could go see it again right now.”

“You already know the ending,” Kurt pointed out.

“So I can feel smart when I figure it out before everyone else,” Puck grinned. “Come on, admit it, the movie was awesome and that twist killed.”

“Noah,” Kurt sighed, “when you figure out in the first fifteen minutes that the hero is really the villain, the twist is just boring.”

Puck crossed his arms in a pout. “Show off,” he muttered.


	6. Prompt: Right to Privacy

“Dude, you sure it’s okay to be here?” Puck asked as he followed Finn quietly up the stairs. They were supposed to be hanging out at his house to give Kurt some alone time with Blaine but Finn had forgotten his new video game in his room. They planned to be in and out without Kurt ever finding out that they were in the house.

“We’re fine,” Finn replied. “As long as Kurt never finds out.”

As they passed by Kurt’s closed door, they could hear moans coming from inside. They looked at each other, nodded, and started to creep back toward the chairs.

“Puck!” Kurt’s voice yelled and the moaning suddenly stopped.

“What did you just say?” Blaine demanded.

“What do we do?” Finn hissed, looking torn between hiding in his room and barging into Kurt’s.

“I don’t know,” Puck admitted but he was hiding a grin at hearing Kurt calling out his name.


	7. Prompt: Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to We Follow Darkness like a Dream from the RTIS series.

Puck stood in the middle of the aisle, overwhelmed by all the pink and sparkles surrounding him. His little sister’s birthday was in two weeks and his mom had made no plans to celebrate. After so many of his own birthdays without presents or a cake, he wanted his sister to have something good on her birthday. A cake was beyond his kitchen skills so a present was his only choice. And his sister loved Barbies.

“Go with clothes,” a soft voice told him. Puck looked behind him to find a boy his age, maybe a year or two younger, watching him with an amused smile on his face. “If you don’t know which dolls she has already, getting her clothes for the ones she already has is a good idea,” the boy pointed at a row of Barbie clothes. “Sorry,” he added, “you were talking to yourself.”

With that, the boy turned and walked away, carrying a basket full of pink boxes. Maybe he had his own little sister. Puck grabbed a few packages of the clothing, frilly and pink and girly clothes, and he realized that the clothes would be much easier to hide under his shirt than a doll. He wondered if the boy had known what he was going to do, and if he would have still helped if he did know.

It wasn’t worth wondering, Puck decided. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see the boy again, and it wasn’t like someone who could afford to buy that many dolls and wear such nice clothes would ever be interested in him.


	8. Prompt: Self-assurance

It was the only thing people were talking about all day, even though neither person being talked about was in school. No one except for Finn and Mercedes, who’d be uncomfortably present, knew exactly what had happened but the rumors were both ridiculous and terrifying.

Kurt and Blaine had broken up after having a huge fight. That was the only thing all the rumors had in common. Some believed Blaine had cheated, some believed Kurt was jealous, but the only two people who knew the truth weren’t talking.

Neither was the third person who’d witnessed the fight, the one no one knew about because he’d been hidden in the nurse‘s office with the door open. He’d watched as Kurt started the screaming, as Blaine had shoved Kurt, as Finn had stepped in between them, as Blaine ran off down the hall before either Finn or Mercedes could touch him, as Kurt shrugged off his brother’s and best friend’s concern.

Puck was the only one who’d heard Kurt’s muttered words as he passed the nurse’s office.

“So stupid. I’m done settling for just being good enough.”


	9. Prompt: Sensitivity

“Kurt, Puck’s staying here for a few nights, okay?” Finn said as he poked his head into Kurt’s room.

“Dad and Carole said no friends over,” Kurt knew reminding Finn of that was pointless. Finn was good at following the rules their parents set - unless it came to Puck. “I won’t tell them.”

“They already know,” Finn replied, to Kurt’s surprised. “I called and asked them. His mom and sister are staying at his Nana’s but there’s not enough room for him.”

Kurt shoved his book away and sat on the edge of his bed. “What’s going on?”

“Their house was vandalised,” Finn told him quietly, glancing toward the stairs. Kurt guessed he was checking for Puck. “Puck was home alone and he’s a little shaken up. We’re going to watch some movies to take his mind off it if you want to come downstairs.”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded. Finn would fall asleep halfway through the movie, like always, so he’d be able to talk to Puck. What had happened sucked, Kurt knew that better than anyone, and if Puck needed to talk then he’d be there for him.


	10. Prompt: Responsibility

“I’m worried about Finn,” Kurt admitted as he laid in bed with Puck’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “He’s barely talked to anyone since Rachel dumped him. And he’s eating like a normal human being, which I should be happy about since now we can take him out without him being an embarrassment, but it’s Finn and it’s not right.”

“Yeah, I never thought Berry would be so cold,” Puck tightened his grip on Kurt and rested his chin on the top of Kurt’s head. “She’ll probably write ‘my boyfriend thinks he’s bi and in love with an exchange student’ for her Regionals solo.”

“If Finn and Rory do get together,” Kurt sighed, “Rachel will be impossible to deal with. She actually told Finn to apologize to her when he came to his senses and realized she was his only choice. It would serve her right if Finn moved on and was happy with Rory.”

“Can we help them?” Puck grinned. “And can I bring my video camera when Berry finds out?”

Kurt nodded. “It is my responsibility to make sure my brother is happy.”


	11. Prompt: Honor

“How did you become friends with Finn?” Kurt asked unexpectedly one day.

“Seriously?” Puck scoffed. “We’re alone in your house and you want to talk about me and Finn?”

“I’ve seen pictures,” Kurt pressed on. “He looked more like the kind of kid you’d bully than want to be friends with.”

Puck sighed. “Finn’s never told you?”

“He told me you’re the reason no one bullied him when he was a kid,” Kurt hadn’t been surprised to hear that. He’d already figured out that it was Puck who’d kept the bullies off Finn’s back and, when Puck stopped for a while after Finn joined Glee, the bullies took advantage.

“Finn sugar-coats it,” Puck shook his head. He’d never had the nerve to ask Finn if he truly remembered the events of their childhood or if he’d created some false memories. “I did bully him. I made him run home crying more than once. But after my dad walked out on us, he and his mom showed up on our doorstep when all the other neighbours were avoiding us. He didn’t look at me like some freak who’s dad didn’t want him. After that, I started listening to what was being said to him, what I’d been saying to him. We were making fun of him for not having a dad. I even promised myself I’d stop bullying but you already know I broke that one.”

“So it took you a little longer than you thought,” Kurt reached out to take his hand and smiled at him. “You’re a good man Noah.”


	12. Prompt: Frustration

“Sup Hummel?” Puck asked as he sat on the bleachers next to Kurt. It was a little cold out but not enough to where they had to eat inside.

“Waiting for Finn,” Kurt replied. “Rachel probably cornered him about agreeing to sing a duet with someone else. She gets to sing with her precious Blaine but she still can’t stand the idea of Finn singing with Mercedes.”

“That’s Berry,” Puck shrugged. The only way the duets wouldn’t happen was if Mr Schue changed the assigned partners, and Puck knew he wouldn’t do that. “And you’re avoiding everyone else because…”

Kurt glanced up in surprise. He hadn’t thought anyone had noticed that he’d been avoiding his friends, except for Finn and Mercedes. He lived with Finn so that was impossible and if he avoided Mercedes, she’d know something was wrong.

“If you need to talk to someone…” Puck began.

“If you tell me to talk to Santana,” Kurt interrupted, “I’ll show you why I was so accurate with kicking a football.”

“I was going to say you can talk to me,” Puck held up his hands in self-defence. “What’s your problem with Santana?”

“I can understand what’s she going through,” Kurt explained. “And I do feel for her. But that doesn’t mean I particularly like her or think she’s a good person. Just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean we’re automatically going to be best friends now. Some people,” they both knew he meant Rachel, “keep insisting that I should be her friend. Maybe one day, if she changes and isn’t a bully anymore, then I can be friends with her. But not now.”

Puck nodded. “I get it.” And he did. He used to be Santana but he’d changed and now, Kurt considered him a friend. And maybe one day, he’d be lucky enough for Kurt to consider him as something more than just a friend.


	13. Prompt: Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to Self-assurance

“Blaine! Get out of here!” Puck and Finn were playing video games in Finn’s room when they heard Kurt’s yell. Puck hadn’t known Blaine was in the house; the ex-Warbler had been avoiding Kurt after their break up and shunning all of Kurt’s attempts to stay friends. He followed Finn into Kurt’s room and they both stopped short.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked as Puck just stared.

Kurt was standing in the middle of his room with just a small towel wrapped around his hips, still dripping from an obvious shower, and Blaine was sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed.

“Blaine doesn’t seem to understand that not being my boyfriend revokes his privileges of seeing me naked,” Kurt glared at his ex-boyfriend, making Puck laugh and Finn shift uncomfortably. Finn was his boy, but his boy sucked at confrontations. “If you want to talk Blaine, then call me. Don’t let yourself into my house and then into my bathroom.”

“Stalker,” Puck coughed, then grinned when Blaine shot him a disgusted look. “You heard Hummel. Leave.”

“Yeah,” Finn added from behind him.

Blaine left, taking a wide berth around Puck and Finn, and Kurt pointed to the door. Finn scrambled to leave, he had a lot more experience with an angry Kurt, but Puck allowed himself one last look at Kurt’s almost naked body before following his bro. Hummel had a great body. Who knew?


	14. Prompt: Dedication

“Ow. Shit,” Kurt heard Puck say right before something clattered against the wall of the choir room. He carefully poked his head into the room, planning to run if Puck tried to take his anger out on him. Puck had grown since his bullying days but angry teenage boys were rarely rational.

He found Puck sitting on the floor with a toolbox next to his feet, index finger in his mouth. Kurt didn’t need an explanation to know what had happened. Puck was obviously trying to fix the broken piano and it wasn’t going as smoothly as he’d planned.

“Gotta fix it for him,” he heard Puck mutter. Kurt knew nothing about fixing pianos, just how to play them, and he was pretty sure Puck wouldn’t be welcoming anyone’s help. Instead he just walked away thinking Puck was sweet for fixing the piano for Brad.

He didn’t know Puck had been talking about him.


	15. Prompt: A Bad Parent

Puck let people think his dad simply walked out on them, and it was mostly the truth. What he didn’t tell people was the night his dad left, Puck took a swing at his extremely drunk father and his dad collapsed on the floor. He’d been so sure he had killed his dad that he ran out the door and straight to Finn’s house. He’d had to break his mom’s rule of not crossing the street without an adult but if he’d killed his dad, he’d been sure his mom wouldn’t care if he did get hit by a car.

He found out later, when Carole discovered him sleeping on Finn’s floor, that his dad had passed out because of all the alcohol he’d drank. It was because of his dad that Puck never drank; he just pretended to pour booze into his cups and acted like he was drunk to keep people off his back. They expected him to drink because he was the bad ass but only Finn and Quinn knew the truth.

He took full advantage of people thinking he was drunk sometimes. He’d blurt out something just to see how the person would react and if it went badly, he blamed it on the alcohol. At Santana’s party tomorrow night he was going to tell Kurt that he deserved someone better than Blaine, someone more like him. Or exactly him.


	16. Prompt: Integrity

“What are you thinking about?” Puck asked when he noticed Kurt had grown silent. They’d been talking about Rachel’s party she was throwing next week but somewhere along the conversation, it had become all Puck and no Kurt. Normally Puck couldn’t get a word in when Kurt was talking about a party.

“Last time Rachel threw a party,” Kurt sighed and pulled out of Puck’s arms, “she didn’t invite me. Finn told me about the party and I blackmailed him into taking me and Blaine without warning Rachel. Then she made out with the guy I was in love with.”

“Well I can promise you I won’t make out with Berry,” Puck grinned, leaning in for a kiss but Kurt pulled back.

There was a heartbreaking look of acceptance on Kurt’s face as he spoke. “I guess at least she remembered to invite me this time.” They both knew Kurt would have never done that to her.


	17. Prompt: Pride

A/N: Follow-up to Right to Privacy

 

Saturday nights used to be for partying at some random jock’s house with beer and loud music. Ever since he joined Glee, Puck’s Saturday nights were quiet and normally alcohol-free. Tonight they were all gathered in Finn’s and Kurt’s living room for a movie marathon, or more specifically the girls were watching movies they insisted on picking while the guys stole most of the pizzas and played paper football in the corner.

“Hey Puck,” Kurt’s voice called out quietly. “Can you hand me another slice of pizza?”

“What did you call me?” Puck asked with a grin on his face.

“Puck, I said your name,” Kurt replied and Puck could hear the annoyed tone to his voice. He could also feel Blaine’s glare burning into the back of his head.

“Yes you did.”


	18. Prompt: Persistence

Puck watched from the end of the hall as Kurt opened his locker and pulled out an envelope. He knew what was inside the envelope. It was one ticket to the opening night of the new play at the Lima Community Theatre, starring Mr Schue’s friend Bryan Ryan. The ticket’s twin was resting on his nightstand at home.

So far all his efforts to get Kurt to notice him had failed. He’d fixed the broken piano for him, made sure he knew he’d voted for him against Berry in the latest diva-off, and he’d even thrown out his old sneakers Kurt hated. But so far he’d gotten no reaction from Kurt.

His newest plan was his best. He’d bought two tickets, knowing Kurt wanted to see the show, and he was sure Kurt would show up. And when Kurt did show up, he’d be waiting in the seat next to him.


	19. Prompt: Optimism

“Alright Hummel,” Puck said as he cornered Kurt after Glee practice, “you’ve been a lot less Kurt-y lately. Do I have to kick someone’s ass? I know Finn’s got special brother rights but really, his nicknames are Finnessa and Finnocence for a reason.”

“The Lima theatre is putting on a production and I auditioned,” Kurt told him. “I tried out for a part where I’d pretty much be playing myself and I blew it. The director barely looked at me when he thanked me for coming.”

“Did the announce the cast yet?”

“No but…”

Puck interrupted him. “Wait until it’s a no before you get moody about it. I thought I blew my first football try-outs but I ended up making the team. Freaking out about something you don’t know is just going to give you worry lines.”

As he walked away, he glanced back to see Kurt looking intensely at his face in a mirror.

 

Puck got a call a few days later. Kurt had gotten the part and Puck was happy that Kurt had thought to call him. Then he found out through Finn that he was the first person Kurt had called outside of his family. Kurt had told him his good news before Mercedes or Rachel or Blaine. Maybe, if Kurt and Blaine ever broke up, he did have a chance.


	20. Prompt: Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language.

Courage.

Fucking courage.

Fuck, he hated that word. Everyone in Glee knew the story of how Kurt had told Blaine about the bullying and with one text, one word, Blaine had Kurt falling in love with him. Puck didn’t want to judge; he’d never even met Blaine, but the kid was rich and went to a prep school where teachers actually gave a damn about their students while people like him and Finn and Sam were written off because their teachers couldn’t bother explaining the lesson in a way they could understand. Blaine already had so much and now he had Kurt. Courage. It wasn’t fucking fair.


	21. Prompt: Thrift

“Why do I have to be here?” Puck complained as he watched Kurt expertly skim through racks of clothing. “We stopped shopping for Glee an hour ago. Now you’re just buying more weird stuff for yourself.”

“The more you insult my clothes,” Kurt didn’t even glance up from the rack, “the longer I’m going to take.”

“How did I agree to this?”

Kurt just laughed at him, still not looking away from the clothes. “You didn’t agree. You volunteered because you didn’t want to stay at school and brainstorm fundraising ideas. Agreeing implies I asked you to come.”

“You did,” Puck grinned as Kurt finally looked up at him. “Your eyes begged me to come with you so you could amaze me with your thrift store searching talents.”

“Then shut up and watch,” Kurt retorted but he had a smile on his face.


	22. Prompt: Generosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death

Puck watched Kurt clench and unclenched his hands as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair. They’d both already been checked over and released after the accident; their bus and the Warblers bus had been involved in a crash on the way to Regionals, and the hospital had put any of them who were released in the same private waiting room. Kids were scattered everywhere, some crying on shoulders, some calling home, some sleeping. Puck had already called home and he’d seen Kurt do the same and all their parents were on their way.

Normally when Kurt was so nervous, someone would just take his hands and help him relax. Mercedes hadn’t yet been released, Blaine was too busy checking on injured Warblers, and Finn, poor Finn had been sedated after Santana told them what she’s overheard: Rachel hadn’t made it. It would probably be the only time he’d witness Santana acting so motherly to someone other than Brittany.

He finally got up from his chair and walked towards Kurt. The smaller boy didn’t react when he sat down but Puck just reached over and took both of Kurt’s hands in his, squeezing gently. He wasn’t good at comforting people but he could manage until someone else got there.


	23. Prompt: Progress

Puck hated Sam. Sam got all the credit in the locker room for when Mike and Artie stood up for Kurt but Puck knew the truth. Sam stepped in for them, not for Kurt.

It was easy for Sam. He got to walk into their school and join Glee without too much hassle from the rest of the football team. Sure there were a few slushies but those were nothing. Guys like him and Finn, they took the beatings in practice, the name-calling in the locker room, and the refusal to shower with them long before Sam knew he’d be joining their school. They took it, they realized what Kurt had gone through, and now they protected him. If Sam had lived in Lima with them, he’d be no better than they had been and some days, Puck really wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. Especially the day Sam walked into the choir room holding Kurt’s hand.

Puck knew though, that Sam was no different from them. Sooner or later he’d break Kurt’s heart. Sam was still the same boy who cheated on Quinn because she cheated on him then acted like he was a good guy. He’d get jealous of Kurt’s friendship with Blaine, or with Mike, or even with his brother, and Sam would cheat. And Puck would be there to pick up the pieces.


	24. Prompt: Sportsmanship

Puck glanced across the field, wondering how he’d ended up in such a bad situation. His team was down by two touchdowns and they weren’t working well together. Their opponents were too good, completing every pass, making every block, and Puck was ready to accuse them of being able to read each others’ minds.

“Ready?” Kurt asked from his place on the other team. Kurt, who hated sports, was the other team’s captain and was in the middle of leading Finn, Santana, Tina, Mike, and Rachel to victory.

“Time for our comeback,” Puck grinned back at him, glancing over his shoulder at his own team: Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Sugar, and Rory. The others were all sitting out, with Artie video-taping what he called the first battle of the Puckurt war. “You’re going down Hummel.”

“Not in public Puckerman,” Kurt’s reply was immediate and he got a high five from Santana.


	25. Prompt: A Happy Marriage

Puck knew he should feel guilty, having his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt as he slept in Kurt’s parents home. Kurt’s stepbrother Finn was down the hall and their parents in the master bedroom. They were a family, they welcomed him into their home because of his relationship with Kurt, and they insisted on celebrating their anniversary every year.

He should feel guilty because when he goes back home to New York with Kurt, when Kurt’s busy again with his Broadway play, Puck will be returning to his wife and child. Kurt didn’t know he was married when they met and Puck did his best to keep his husband from finding out. He loved his daughter but he wasn’t happy in his first marriage. He was only happy with Kurt and he couldn’t feel guilty about that.


	26. Prompt: Sense of Humor

“Alright boys, move over,” Kurt said as he shoved Finn’s shoulder, hinting at his brother to make room for him on the couch. “I’m taking this planning session over.”

“What do you know about pulling pranks Hummel?” Puck asked with a snort. “We need something epic. Stealing their clothes isn’t going to work.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of taking apart all their engines and leaving them in their backseats,” Kurt retorted. “But this time, let’s be smart enough to avoid being caught on camera. I’m not spending my clothing budget on repaying Vocal Adrenaline for car repairs just because someone can’t duck out of the camera’s view.”

All the other boys quickly agreed to Kurt’s plan. “Puckerman, you stay with me so I can keep an eye on you. There’s no going rogue under my watch.”

“Hummel, I kind of like this side of you.”


	27. Prompt: Sophistication

“Dude, how did we let them talk us into this?” Puck hissed at Finn. They were seated mid-aisle, close to the back of the room, waiting for the show to start. Kurt and Rachel had insisted on sitting together so they could whisper excitedly to each other during the show, Puck sat next to Kurt, and Finn sat next to Puck. He and Finn had both rebelled against the excited duo sitting in the middle of them. If they were going to be forced to watch the show, they needed to be able to talk to each other too.

“Puck,” Kurt said in that sweet tone that told Puck he was in trouble.

“Yes?”

“It’s a play, not a show.”


	28. Prompt: Laziness

“Are you still in bed?” Finn’s voice asked from the other side of Kurt’s locked door. “It’s after one.”

“It’s Saturday,” Kurt called back. He was lying on top of his covers reading a book and just enjoying having absolutely nothing to do. “If it’s one, doesn’t that mean you’re late to meet Sam at the movies?”

“Puck’s here,” Finn replied. “I’m leaving.”

Kurt rolled off his bed and unlocked his door, then flopped back on his bed without saying a word. It was his lazy day and, boyfriend or not, Puck wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Oh, I see how it see,” Puck teased as he got settled on Kurt’s bed. “A book is more interesting than I am.”

“It is today,” Kurt let a smile cross his face as Puck pulled him into his arms.


	29. Prompt: Ambition

“Hey Dude,” Puck said as he walked into the kitchen to find Finn carefully chopping vegetables for the stew Carole was making for supper. He’d promised her to have everything chopped for when she got home.

“Hey Puck,” Finn didn’t glance up from his task. “How’s Kurt?”

“Still obsessing,” Puck sighed. He took a seat at the table next to Finn and stole a few carrot sticks. “I think he’s rewritten that play three times since the director approved the idea. He wants it to be perfect before the gives the final script to the director and I’m sure he’ll make even more changes before opening night.”

“He said last night that he wanted to add a musical number,” Finn said.

Puck shook his head. “I’ll just have to figure out somehow to get him to relax.”


	30. Prompt: Peace of Mind

“This is perfect,” Kurt smiled as he curled up closer to Puck.

“Really?” Puck grinned to himself. Kurt couldn’t see him but Puck was very satisfied with himself for convincing Kurt to come into the water with him while the rest of Kurt’s family took an afternoon nap. They’d rented a cottage on the lake and, after some pleading both boys where allowed to bring a friend. Kurt brought Puck and Finn brought Sam.

“Yeah,” Kurt traces his fingers through the water drops still clinging to Puck’s bare chest. “I’ll have to double my skin care routine to get rid of whatever is floating around in this lake, but it’s worth it.”

Puck tightened his arms around Kurt as they cuddled on the raft and let the sun dry their bodies. They stayed there until Carole called them in for supper.


	31. Prompt: Preer Pressure

“Come on Kurt,” Blaine pushed at the drink in Kurt’s hand. “You don’t even have to drink the whole thing but Sebastian bought the coolers just for you. Don’t be rude, just drink some of it.”

“Blaine, I don’t want to drink,” Kurt protested and set the bottle down, only to have Blaine pick it right back up and hold it out to him. Kurt was beginning to wish Finn was at the party instead of home with a migraine. Finn had developed a sixth sense and lately appeared out of nowhere when Kurt was uncomfortable.

“Just take the stick out of your ass for an hour,” Blaine spat out angrily. Kurt knew he was drunk but Blaine’s words still hurt.

“Hey hobbit, lay off,” Puck was suddenly at Kurt’s side and grabbed the cooler from Blaine’s hand. He took a long drink before spitting it out at Blaine’s feet. “No wonder Hummel doesn’t want any. This is shit. And Anderson, in New Directions when someone says no, it means no.”


End file.
